Tainted Soul
by Kitsunoyumi
Summary: After losing their partners after the fight with the D-Reaper, the Tamers discover a way back into the Digiworld. Ai and Mako join them in their new adventure, but they are not the only new comers to the Digiworld...
1. Chapter 1 My name is

A/n Well, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, so this may or may not be as good as I hope it will be.

Thoughts

*actions*

"Dialogue"

In a bustling city, no one notices the few who disappear. But all notice those who fade away in a tragedy…

In the darkness, a body awakens. The boy looks around at the monotonous dark surrounding I…. Dreaming? He tries to stand, only to fall back down with a gasp of pain. He looks down at his broken body. Am I dead?

"Yes." The boy looks around, and there, striding out of the dark, came a creature the boy had never seen before. It looked like a large, white and grey canine that stood on it's hind legs. It wore golden bracelets on each wrist. But the most striking feature was it's rather large, white wings.

"W- who? Wha-what are you?" the boy stammers, pushing himself back with his one good hand.

Winged Canine: "That is not important right now. The question is: how did you get here?"

Boy: "I… I don't know! The last thing I remember was running to school, and… And then the sound of a truck horn….." he looks up at the dog-like creature "I…. I want to go home. Please, send me back. I don't want to die yet."

Winged Canine:They always say that…. "Listen, I cannot send you back, even if I wanted to. I don't even know how a human could end up here in the first place!" A gloomy atmosphere settles over the pair, broken only by the boy's gasps and whimpers of pain. Hmmmm, If he could end up here, then I may be able to…. Yes, that could work… The Canine looks down at the boy and nudges the un-damaged side of him. "Hey, Boy. There may be a loop-hole I can exploit to help you."

Boy: "Really."

Winged Canine: " Yes, but there is one condition: You have to work for me, and be my agent in the-"

Boy: "No, I will not give up my soul!"

Winged Canine: *Sighs* "That's just it. Being here, in the DigiWorld's limbo, so to speak, means that you have a digital code instead. I can manipulate that code to "Rebirth" you into the DigiWorld, were you will act as my agent." The dog tilts his head to the side. "You got that?"

Boy: "I think so?"

Winged Canine: "Good. The thing is, I have never done this to a human before, so it may not work."

Boy: "I'll risk it, to live again!"

Winged Canine: "But, you may lose your past memories, your human body, or even your personality. Knowing this, do you still want this?"

Boy: "….Yes. My body is broken, and I'd rather forget my past."

Winged Canine: "….Very well, then." Tendrils of dark matter started of form and swirl around the boy. Soon, he was completely encased in a sphere of the stuff. The last thing the boy heard before the pain caused him to black out was: "Don't forget, you work for me now."

** Meanwhile, in the real world**

Rika, Henry, Suzie, Kenta, Jeri, and Kazu all stood outside of Guilmon's old shack in the park. All but Henry were engrossed in the DigiBattle card game going on between Jeri and Kazu. Henry was standing to one side with Takato trying to wheedle information out of the Brown haired former-tamer.

Henry: "So, why did you call us all down here again? Other then to watch Jeri beat Kazu again."

Takato: "You'll see. It's a surprise."

Henry: "So what are you waiting for?"

Takato looks around and, after spotting a trio of people, points to them. "Oh, you know, Ryo and Ai and Mako."

Ryo leads Ai and Mako up to the rest of the former-tamers. "Hey, looks like everyone's already here."

Rika: "Took you long enough."

Ryo: "Yeah, most of it was convincing their Mom to let them come with me." He gestures to Ai and Mako.

Kazu, after losing his third straight match against Jeri: "So, ya gonna tell us why you called us all here now, Takato?"

Takato: "Yeah. You guys all remember that portal that we entered to get into the Digital World?" Everyone nods. "Well…" Takato smiles "It's back. I've already talked to my parents about it, and I'm going through. Anybody else who wants to come is welcome to, just meat me back here tomorrow after school with anything you might need."

Ai: "What about us?"

Mako: "Yeah, we've never been to the digiworld, yet."

Ryo: "Don't worry, you'll have us to look after you."

Ai: "Ummmm, Mom may not want us to go cuz she's to busy to take us here any more."

Henry: "I could probably get my Dad to give you two a ride, if it's okay with your Mom."

Takato: "That settles it then, tomorrow, we go back to the digiworld!"

** Some time later, in Limbo**

The Sphere of energy slowly starts to dissipate, revealing a creature in the place of were the boy used to lie. The Winged Canine walks over to examine his work. The creature looked vaguely reptilian, with a rag tag collection of spines running down is back. All other features were hidden by an overly large sized straight jacket. "Boy, can you hear me?" The creature opens it's eyes. "Can you understand me?" The creature nods. "Good. Now, to matters at hand. Do you remember D-Reaper's attack on the Humans world?" Again, the creature nods. " That thing also attacked the digiworld, deleting many digimon in the process. All digimon must pass through my realm in order to be ether reborn, or sent to the Dark Area. However, many of them didn't want to go quietly and escaped back into the digiworld. What I want you to do is simple: find and re-delete those who escaped."

Creature: "Wh-wh-why d-d-don't you, you w-w-wait for th-th-"

Winged Canine: "Because, being already deleted, they cannot be deleted by anything that does not come from Limbo in the first place. The only thing preventing me from going after them myself is that I have to stay here to judge any other deleted digimon who come through here. That's where you come in."

Creature: "H-how do I find them?"

Winged Canine: "You will be drawn towards them, and see a dark aura around them when you do find them. Do you understand your task, boy?"

Creature: "M-my name isn't _boy,_ it's Psymon."

**The next day, in the real world**

As the sun started it's decent towards the horizon, all the former tamers prepared to enter the digital world again. All save Takato, who had yet to show up.

Rika: "Oh, where _is_ he?"

Kenta: "I'm sure he has a reason for being late."

Kazu: "Yeah, he's been late for almost every important event this month, why should he brake is track record!"

Henry: * Points* "Looks like that's him, there." Everyone turns to look to where Henry was pointing to, and, sure enough, there's Takato, running hard and almost out of breath.

Takato: "Sorry I'm *Pant* late. Just had to *Pant* pick up this *Pant* from Yamaki *Wheeze*!" He holds up the device Yamaki gave to the tamers when they first entered the digital world. After Takato got his breath back, the tamers all started to divvy up the food Takato brought from the bakery his parents owned.

Henry: "You do know that we don't need al of this food, right?"

Takato: "Yeah, but I'm sure Guilmon would like to stuff his face with Guilmon bread again!" *Chuckles*

Rika: "Can we go now?"

Ryo: "Can't wait to see Renamon again, Rika?"

Rika: *Glares* "Let's just go…"

As the Tamers start to file into the tunnel leading to the portal, Takato notices that, although she may be trying to hide it, Jeri still hasn't completely gotten over Leomon's death. But he couldn't dwell on it for long, as they were soon going through the Portal, hopefully to find they're lost partners….

A/n Well, That's it for the Prologue. Looking forward to your reviews, after I get more sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 My lord awaits

When life gets interesting, you can either run from it, or meet it head on…

Three digimon stand at the top of a cliff. All resemble a white ferret with golden markings, missing their hind legs, wearing a golden holy ring as a collar. Attached to the end of each of the Digimon's tails is a cartridge. All of the Kudamon were staring in horror looking down the cliff at the, _thing_, climbing up it.

Kudamon one: "T-that thing won't quite!"

Kudamon two: "Hit it again!"

All three: "Holy shot!" A blast of holy energy flashes from the three Kudamon to the straight jacketed reptile below.

Kudamon three: "It's not working!"

The three Kudamon keep up a steady barrage of attacks, but still the reptile came. Soon, it's head cleared the cliff's edge.

Psymon: In a sickly sweet voice, "Ahhh, did you miss me?"

**Elsewhere in the digital world**

Ten new craters mark the desert landscape as a purple and white child like digimon with a red bandana runs to the two nearest his former hiding spot. As he draws near, a smaller child struggles to stand up.

Purple child: "What the-? Mako?"

Mako: " Huh?" Mako starts to look around as the purple child grabs his arm to hold him steady, "Hey it's Impmon! Ai, Impmon's here! Impmon's here!"

Ai stumbles out of her crater and over to her brother and their partner. As the three start talking excitingly, the other tamers gather around the slightly tattered flag that Takato had made for the first journey into the digital world.

Kazu: "Huh, guess we landed where we did the first time…"

Rika: "No duh!"

Henry: "…Odd, didn't you say that you last say it being used as a cape by Calumon?"

Rika: "…Yeah, I did…"

Henry: "Then who put it back up?"

Impmon: "Calumon and I did." The tamers turn to Impmon with a laundry list of questions including, "Where is he?", "Is Lopmon here, too?", and "Why did you put it back up here?".

Impmon: "Hey, hey, hey! Slow down, I can't answer so many questions!"

Takato: "Who's here with you?"

Impmon: "Just me 'n' Calumon…. Sorry, guys. We split from the others ta watch this place…." Silence reigned over the small group, until a small digimon with a triangle pattern on it's forehead showed up.

Calumon: "Hey Impmon, what's takin' you so long. I got bored of waitin' and doin' nothing except boring stuff and-" He finally saw the tamers standing around Impmon. "Hey, everyone's here." Calumon runs up and starts hugging Rika's legs, laughing all the while.

Ryo *turns back to Impmon*: " So, why did you two stay here?"

Impmon: "Well everyone wanted ta actively search for ya guys, but Calumon was sure ya would here. Someone had ta stay with him, so we drew straws ta see who stayed. They left three weeks ago. Haven't seen or heard from them since…"

Jeri: "Which way did they go?"

Impmon *points to his left*: "That way."

Henry: "Is there anything else we should know about?"

Impmon: "Well, they were supposed to check back in every two weeks…." Impmon looks up at the tamers saddened faces. Calumon's ears shrink into his head, "But that's not all. We've heard rumours of undeletable digimon rampaging through the digital world, but we've yet to see one."

**At the cliff's edge**

Of the three Kudamons, only one was left. The others had been deleted and absorbed long ago. The remaining Kudamon lay on it's stomach. It's holy cartridge had been bent during the fight, and various bruises covered it's body. The Kudamon, though near deleted, was still struggling to escape it's tormentor. Suddenly, a clawed foot slams onto the Kudamon's back, drawing out a cry of pain. The mostly unscathed reptile bends down, pushes up it's sleeve, and removes the holy ring from the Kudamon's neck with a taloned hand.

Psymon *swings the ring around a finger*: "Well now, alone at last, are we?" the Kudamon whimpers, "Finally found something you're afraid of now, huh? Now that you've escaped from our Lord Anubismon's grasp, we've heard that you've been deleting up a storm around here."

Kudamon: "I don't know-" Psymon slams Kudamon's head into the ground.

Psymon *snarls*: "Don't give us that! We know you escaped from limbo, we know that, when you found out that you couldn't be harmed- let alone deleted- you wanted to create your own empire, and we know that you decided to start here. **So don't tell me that you don't know anything!" The Kudamon starts to sniff and cry. *in a soothing voice* "Oh, shush now, don't cry now. I'm sure Anubismon would be lenient on you for coming back so soon, but I wouldn't count on it" Psymon likes off a droplet of blood from it's hand. "Time to die! Insanity Burst!"**

****Meanwhile****

**Ai: "My feet hurt."**

**Mako: "We've been walking for hours!"**

**Henry: "If don't focus on it, the pain will go away."**

**Five minutes later, the twins were whining again. The tamers had, indeed, been walking for hours. In fact they had been walking since that morning. Impmon walked between Ai and Mako, while Calumon hopped along behind Jeri. All were tired, and all were starting to lose their patience with the twins complaining.**

**Calumon was the first to notice the data stream coming towards the group.**

**Calumon: "Ohh, that's pretty!"**

**Rika, after realizing that the data stream was to close to run from: "Well, damn…"**


End file.
